With A Little Magic
by chazza-x
Summary: The love story of James Potter and Lily Evans; parents of Harry Potter. With the help of a genie and three - okay two - helpful friends.


**First Sight (Kind Of)**

I walked into Hogwarts dining room with a tear-stained face; I didn't care, my life was already messed up. What did I care if people looked at me with pity? I sat by my self at the end of the table; I could hear laughter erupt at the other end of the table. I looked down and saw the four marauders; Peter Pettigrew, a small plump boy with weirdly grey hair, other wise known as Wormtail; Remus Lupin, a tall boy with sandy blonde hair and light blue eyes, other wise known as Moony; then there was Sirus Black, a boy with neat black hair and blue eyes, other wise known as Padfoot; and then there was James Potter a boy with scuffed up black hair (that looked like it hadn't been brushed in ever) and deep blue eyes, otherwise known as Prongs.

As I sat there staring at the Marauders I was really thinking about my sister Petunia and how cruel she could be. I felt a tear drop fill my left eye and I quickly whipped it away. It was bad looking tear faced; I could hardly cry in front of these people. Way too pity-like. I felt my mobile vibrate in my skirt pocket; even though I, Lily Evans, was a witch I did like to keep some of my muggle stuff. Some stuff I couldn't part with; my mobile being one of them. I quickly took it out of my pocket and read the text:

_Lils,_

_Chin up; don't worry about Petunia!_

_Love Snape_

I smiled slightly and looked up at the Slytherin and looked at my best and pretty much only friend Severus Snape; it seemed like it was just yesterday that he was telling me about Hogwarts. But in reality it had been nearly two years. I was in year two and I still hadn't managed to fit in. People had thought it was weird that still kept some of my muggle stuff and used them regularly, oh, and that I secretly wanted to be in the Slytherin house; not Gryffindor as the sorting hat had put me in.

_Snape,_

_It's hard not to worry about it; she's been but I'll try not to worry_

_Love Lily_

Turning my phone off I placed it back in my pocket and took out my blue iPod and pushed in my black head phones; I smiled as the music filled my brain. It was my favorite song; Super Girl by Saving Jane:

_I'm the life of the party  
So contagious  
All the boys wanna catch me  
But I'm just playin'_

_One  
One, Two come and see what I can do  
Two  
Two, Three everybodys after me  
Three  
Three, Four let me tell you what's in store  
Lets go, everybody on `the floor_

I bobbed my head in time to the music and started putting food on my plate with my favorite's; chicken legs, peas, sweet corn and _etc, etc_. Even though I had my headphones I could hear the people's chair's scrap as they sat down next to me. I looked in between a curtain of wavy red hair which loads of people had said represents fire; one of the reasons he sorting hat had said I would fit Gryffindor, I had it's element as my hair color. As soon as I looked up I was in an instant staring contest with James Potter. His eyes were really deep; like if I happened to jump in them I'd never reach the bottom.

It took me five seconds too realise someone was talking to me; I slowly took out my head phones and looked at Remus Lupin. He had a small smile on his face; and I knew that he was the one who had been talking to me. He was the same age as me thirteen; but because he was so tall he looked older. I couldn't help my self smile back at him; not a big smile just a little one.

"Lily, are you okay?" He asked with a voice full of concern.

This was the question I had been dreading since I entered the dining hall; I _wasn't_ alright my horrible sister had really stuck the knife in my back this time. All through the summer she would be mean to me and pull pranks. But the worst thing she had told all the kids in the neighborhood that I had gone to a school for kids who thought that they could do stuff, basically a school for kids who were not the full happy meal – if you get my drift.

I looked around at the four boys; I knew that if I told them I would get so many pranks put on me I wouldn't even no my own name. I felt a frown fill my face; I looked down at my plate. Suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore. Looking at the marauders I gave them a confused look and slowly stood up. I turned around and fled the dining hall. I went straight to my common room. I knew that someone was following me. I turned around to find my best friend Snape.

Snape had chin-length midnight black hair and even blacker eyes. He was a little taller than me; so I had to look up to him. I gave him a massive hug; I didn't manage to talk to him on the way to Hogwarts. I was in a compartment alone. Thinking.

Snape gave me a big hug back; when I pulled back I noticed that his face had turned as red as my hair. I didn't care; I gave him another big hug and told him about what Petunia had done _this _summer. Sadly Snape – who only lives five houses down from mine – was at his aunties this summer so I didn't see him. And strangely we didn't write or text. I cried on his shoulder and he told me that Petunia was just jealous that I got into Hogwarts and she didn't - which was true. But that doesn't mean that she had to be mean to me. But none the less she was; every time she got.

I gave Snape one last hug and breathed in his weird smell – newts eyes (don't ask how I know what it smells like) and dusty old books – and said a goodbye and a promise to meet up in the library sometime.

I dragged my feet into my up the stairs and too the entrance of the Gryffindor common room door and too the painting of the Fat Lady.

"Truffle Sneezers," I said glumly.

She opened her door without a word and I walked into the common room, to see a girl my age with elbow length lavender hair and big electric blue eyes. She was wearing blue tights – which were open at the toes – no shoes, a demin skirt which was frayed and had rips on it and she was wearing a sleeveless pink top. I knew through lots of research that she was a genie. And a good one at it.


End file.
